sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Horned Dragon Empire
The Great Horned Dragon Empire is the second most powerful empire known by them, following the Grox. Spanning over 150 systems large and in 5 different parts of the Galaxy, their empire is the dominant authority, leaving no enemies standing except the Grox. The society is over 2 million years old, starting count at the dawn of the earliest known tribal civilizations. The warrior society is allied to many other nations including: the Flitt Empire, the Minor Empire, the Ferniki Empire, and many more. = Culture and Society = Government The government of the massive empire is a Republic Federation. Due to the massive number of systems, and even more so the distance between clusters of colonies, a central government is incredibly hard to maintain. Individual systems posses their own government and laws. Although there is no central widespread enforcement agency, there is the Kahhn Articles, which determine which moral principles should be widespread, and the Council of National Affairs keeps them up to date. The government is essentially divided into three sections. The Sovereign Branch The Sovereign branch deals with all things military, and all things international. The branch is headed by the Supreme Commander and Grand Admiral of Armed Forced, Grand Admiral for short. The Grand Admiral is in charge, wherever present. He or she decides how international crises will be handled, whether with allies, enemies, or international criminals. He or she is also in charge of international economics, with discretion of the Economic Council. The only way this rank can be stripped of some-one, is by 4/5th vote of both the Council of National Affairs, and the Economic Council. It can also be removed by a majority vote of high-ranking officers. The National Affairs Branch The Council of National Affairs puts new interstellar laws and regulations into effect, and is made up of elected officials from each planet of the empire. They are responsible for officially declaring wars, and declaring a state of martial law for any reason, without the act of the Grand Admiral. Reasons for martial law can be to avert environmental disasters, thwart rebellion, and defend and repair in the threat of invasion. The Economic Branch The Economic Council is made up of 20 elected officials and determines the use of funding. Their top priority is to keep the imperial economy sturdy, and efficient. They control only larger sums of money, and trading. Ina state of economic crisis, the Council of National Affairs can declare martial law in control of the Economic Council,meaning that the Economic Council will determine the use of military weapons and funding, as well as the placement of armies and diplomacy. The top priority if the empire stops losing money is considered to be maintaining defenses. The use of offensive weaponry could easily plummet the imperial economy into a debt crisis, which on a galactic scale can be the downfall of any empire, with the exception of the Grox. Social Classes War Heroes Military Officials Other Officials Weapon Engineers (Design weapons and war vehicles and ships) Religious and Scientific Leaders Historically Wealthy Merchants Production Workers Historically Disgraced (Ancestry known for some kind of disgrace) Disgraced Outcasts Religion There are 2 main religions in the empire. Kanoviasm and Bosesi Kanoviasm Kanoviasm is much like Buddhism, it is a religion that emphasizes spiritual peace. They believe in the god Runsgard, who is an 8 winged legless dragon that is said to stand guard at the center of the celestial pool, and give those worthy of spirit access to the White plains, which is a metaphor to a state of inner peace. Bosesi Bosesi is a form of animism. Followers believe in elemental spirits that control the forces of nature. They believe that the universe began when Rahmura, the spirit of life, and Chromota, the spirit of Chaos clashed spilling from them the 6 dimensions of existance. They also believe that as Rahmura's spirit emminates throughout time, Chromota will eventually take over, and destroy all sentient thought, blinking the universe out of existence. They believe in reincarnation in a form unlike anything we know of today. They believe that at the moment you die, an instantaneous thought will blink you into another whole existence in another part of the 6 dimensional plane. It's part of the belief that the closer your soul is to Rahmura, the more memory you will retain from your previous lives. = History = (much to be added later) The First Age King Kahhn ~500 Thousand Years Ago King Kahhn uplifted his entire race into the Galactic Age by the principle of peace through conquest. He believed that because of all the people of Jestico unable to settle any differences, the only way that peace could ever become everlasting would be to simply take over the entire world. When the conquest ended, and he achieved global domination, there was about 50 years of peace and prosperity, after that begun the integration into the galactic society. A hostile alien species threatened the planet and all of it's inhabitants with slavery and death. But the military strategic master King Kahhn proved to be quite the match for them. They hijacked the alien technology and opened communications with nearby alien races. Once caught up technologically, King Kahhn himself, at the age of 247 (they can live to be around 280 years old), lead the assault on the hostile Fernikki homeworld, and then proceeded to conquer the entire empire. After the last battle, King Kahhn died on the return home. In his last will and testament, he gave instructions for setting up the governmental system of the now galactic empire, known as the Kahhn Articles. Grand Admiral Arckas In the new system of government, set up by King Kahhn, the head of the military and international affairs branch of government was given the title of Supreme Commander and Grand Admiral of the Armed Forces, Grand Admiral for short. The first officer to hold this title was Grand Admiral Arterius Arckas. Directly after the death of King Kahhn, the empire once again found itself at war, this time with the Dyno Empire. In an effort to appear just as ruthless and cunning as the Great King, he sought to wipe out his enemies completely, and that he did. After the destruction of on of his flagships, a Federation Mach II Battlecruiser, which at the time was considered top of the line, he went on a merciless path of destruction. He annihilated the Dyno Empire, captured 5 stars, and destroyed 80 enemy flagships. Shortly after the conquest, was the legendary first appearance of the Grox. At first, they were not accessed to be of any threat, but upon their second arrival, they struck. Only two of their flagships were destroyed, which, after the nearly instantaneous defeat of the Dyno empire, put a strong fear in the public of every local empire. Grand Admiral Arckas and the Council of National Affairs together decided to attempt to open communications with the mysterious foe. In their search, Grand Admiral Arckas mysteriously disappeared, only 30 years of age. Minor Admiral Warner Jestico Without Grand Admiral Arckas, and lightyears away from home, the small search fleet was left without anyone in command. The crews needed a commander but were weary of simply promoting the highest ranking officer, so they put it to a vote. By a small margin, Minor Admiral Warner Jestico won the election. He made the decision to continue on to locate the Grox, and he succeeded. At first, the decision was to attempt to open an alliance, in hopes of warding off further Grox attacks. When that failed, the only choice was to defend. When the fleet returned home, war was officially declared. Jestico was not promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral, in fact, he retired, 43 years of age. To replace him was the widely considered incompetent Grand Admiral Gerald Plocts. Grand Admiral Tyra Jestico After what was considered a pointless and ill-minded 20 year war with the Sir Stabbalot Empire, Plocts was forced to resign by the Council of National Affairs. They then elected the promotion of Tyra Jestico, the first daughter of Warner Jestico. Both the first female to claim the rank, and the youngest, Tyra was considered a prodigy of military expertise. In a sudden recuperation of the war against the Sir Stabbalot Empire, she led a small force of 3 flagships against the largest fleet ever assembled at the time, 92 warships. In less than a year, the war had been finished. She re-organized a large force of 30 flagships and waged war against the Grox, this time, in their own territory. The demonstration of military might led to massive battles. What is today known as planet Jestico was established as a close military base, and at the time, left unnamed. Back home, production of a new warship began. By the time the re-armed fleet arrived, the older fleet of 30 had wiped out 83 Grox Flagships. At this time, even the newer flagships wouldn't go face to face with more than a couple Grox Flagships. Another military colony was placed an a nearby planet. Almost 100 years had passed since the former Grand Admiral Arckas had vanished. But on that day, he re-appeared, he was in a spaceship wreckage on the planet, alive. Apparently, local pirates had taken him captive, and over time he found himself a ship and a small crew, then headed off in his own attempts to establish communications with the Grox, although it didn't turn out to well, as his junker ship fell victim to high gravity. The planet was named Arckas in recognition of his determination. Another 50 years would pass before Tyra's death. She was destroyed in the destruction of her flagship in an assault on the Grox front. Grand Admiral Arckas Because Arckas was still alive, and the spot was now opened once again, the Council saw fit to offer the seat to Arckas, after all he was directly appointed by King Kahhn in his will. This time Arckas would lead the most daring front ever conceived. To make a trip to the center of the galactic core, to see what exactly the Grox were so intent on protecting. What he found was the Grox homeworld. Scientists on his ship detected massive amounts of encoded messages, after several review and attempts at deciphering code after code after code, they learned that the Grox homeworld was a centerpiece for their entire existence. The center of all of their machinelike communication. Without it, any Grox defensive or offensive position would be lacking, scrambled, and disorganized. If they had any kind of a warning, the communication center could simply be transferred somewhere else. Grand Admiral Arckas made the decision to fire the most advanced weapon in the galaxy, a weapon that would destroy their whole planet, without giving them any kind of warning whatsoever. Unfortunately, it forced him to give away their position, and the Grox destroyed his fleet. According to hacked code from centuries later, it was determined that the Grox could not locate one final escape craft, and their search for the greatest military leader that ever lived, turned up nothing. After a massive funeral service for both Tyra Jestico and Arterius Arckas, the un-named miliatry colony was named. It became known as planet Jestico, and has been a centerpiece of military power, and the front of the Grox since. This was also considered the official ending of the first age. The Second Age Grand Admiral Athus After the destruction of the Grox Homeworld, the attacks temporarily subsided. At first, the rumors spread around the empire that the Grox had been defeated. The next elected Grand Admiral was Jalaiko Athus, the former second in command of Grand Admiral Tyra Jestico. At first this was a period of exploration, and colonization. Although many smaller wars were fought against small empires throughout the Galaxy, this was considered a time of peace. A relatively small Grox offensive was fought in the defense of the planet Arckas. Other than that, Arckas died of old age in a period of what was considered imperial expansion and prosperity. The next Grand Admiral would not become famous at all, Grand Admiral Darfurio fought no major wars, and expanded the empire. He died of old age. Grand Admiral Salva Grand Admiral Julius Salva was a truly ruthless and merciless warrior. He started a war with an empire that was hated in the cluster of stars right outside of Jestico. And after the conquest of two of their planets, he chose to send a message to all empires in the region that the Great Horned Dragon Empire was a true Galactic super-power, not to be trifled with. He destroyed their homeworld, becoming the second Grand Admiral to use the global destroyer weapon, and the second Grand Admiral to use it on a homeworld. This didn't make him a very popular person at the time. After this he revisited the nearby empires, and restored peace among them. Shortly afterwards however, The Praying Thorny Devil Empire began speaking against him, and attempted to assemble an alliance against The Great Horned Dragon Empire. Grand Admiral Salva responded with an iron fist, and began a merciless war against them. It did not last long however. An attack by the Grox forced the enemy into creating a more permanent alliance. Now the Grox threat had regrown, and the local empires were once again united by the threat. After a swift counter-attack on the Grox, Salva destroyed the Grox presence in a frontal star system, and re-colonized one of the planets, left un-named at the time, as a military colony. The new colony put a halt to Grox invasion temporarily, acting as a major military armament, and barrier. The Grox would not be fully capable of initiating until much later. In the mean time, Salva encountered a race of aliens that were as far technologically advanced as The Great Horned Dragons themselves. The Leroy Empire was quickly allied, and they constructed the largest ship ever as a gift to Salva. The Behemoth Super-Dreadnought was adopted as the new flagship of the Empire and with it, was supplied Goliath-I Class Dreadnoughts. The Grox finally attacked Salva. When the Grand Admiral arrived, he faced the true might of the Grox. This was the Grox exacting their revenge on the empire. 150 flagships, and over 800 large warships, awaited him for a single battle. The Behemoth was destroyed, and with it, fell more than half of the Grox forces. Grand Admiral Salva's body was recovered from the Wreckage, and where the massive ship crashed into the city, became the memorial for the greatest war hero of the time. Just as the ship had crashed, allied warships from the nearby cluster had arrived. The Grox retreated. The planet was named Salva in his memory. Grand Admiral John Grand Admiral Arterius John was the next elected leader. He led a long war against the Grox, mainly a defensive war. In his time, the colony on Salva was completely destroyed, and even the ruins of the Behemoth Crash site were lost. A new colony replaced it. Once the Grox offensives seemed to wear off, John moved towards more space exploration, and imperial expansion. After the great battle at Salva, many high-ranking officers were lost. John was not nearly as experienced, nor were his crew, as any of the preceding leaders. While he was expanding the empire, he had no idea what was happening on the home fronts, until it was too late. A coupe had occurred in the home cluster. Highly advanced technology plus a nearly unlimited supply of recourses led to the development of the Overlord Heavy Battleship. A huge fleet had taken over the empire, and martial law was declared. The person behind the take-over declared himself the new Grand Admiral. When John returned home, he was received by a firing squad, becoming the only Grand Admiral to be executed. This is considered to be the end of the second age. The Third Age Category:Species